


No, Come Back!

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Part of the 2020 Fictober, Jack and Cassie have a chance to hang out. Prompt: No, come back!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No, Come Back!

It was Saturday. He was not off-world. He didn’t have to work. And he got to sleep in for once. But rolling over he looked at his clock. 0630. So much for sleeping in.

He rolled out of bed and slowly moved his way to the bathroom, wiping his eyes and shaking his head in an effort to wake up. He got done, washed his hands, and splashed cold water on his face, and brushed his teeth. Then made his way to the kitchen.

He got the coffee going, adding an extra scoop or two to make it thick as mud, something his Navy buddies had always seemed to enjoy. He went to his front door to grab the paper. He sat at his small kitchen table and ran through the paper until he found the crossword puzzle. With the coffee done, and crossword in hand, he went outside to sit in the cool morning air.

It was his day to visit Cassie. He’d arranged it yesterday with Janet when he found out he’d be home and not working. He had no idea what Cassie wanted to do today, but she always wanted to do something outside. He was looking forward to the day.

He finished his coffee. He wasn’t even close to finishing the crossword puzzle. He’d bring it in to work on Monday for Daniel. Sam may be interested in it, too. She was smart, like Daniel. He jumped in the shower, then got ready for his day.

He put on some jeans that were baggy, a t-shirt, and a long sleeved flannel shirt over that. He laced up a pair of boots. Cassie may want to go hiking, so better be prepared than not.

He sat in his living room waiting for the time to go by. He turned on the TV and flipped channels until he found the Saturday Morning Cartoons on the local station. The Road Runner and Coyote were on. _Nice_ , he thought. He got another cup of coffee and sat back down to watch cartoons.

He was jolted awake by a commercial for Chuck E Cheese. He must have fallen back asleep.

“Creepy. Who wants mice around food?” he said.

It was time to go see Cass. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and went to his truck. He didn’t remember Janet saying to bring anything over, so he went empty handed. He got to Janet’s house and made his way to the door. He knocked, and a moment later Janet let him inside. 

“Cassie is in the back with the dog. She really loves the dog, sir. Thank you,” Janet said. It made Jack smile.

Before either of them knew what was going on, they heard Cassie yell very loud.

“NO! Come back!”

The next thing Jack knew, he had a very wet and bubbly Shiba Inu running up to him. Jack bent down and picked up the dog and laughed.

“Oh, sir, I’m so sorry. Let me get you some towels,” Janet said, as Cassie ran out to see where the dog had gone. She froze when she saw the wet dog being held by Jack.

“Uncle Jack. I’m so sorry,” Cassie started to cry. “I wanted Jackson to be clean and smell good when you came over. Now I ruined our day,” she said, looking up at him with watery eyes.

Jack knelt down, still holding on to the dog.

“Hey, Cass, you didn’t ruin our day,” he said, trying to comfort her. He put one arm around her and held the dog in the other. “If anything, this gives the day even better memories. What do you say we go back and finish washing Jackson. I’ll help you,” Jack offered.

Cassie looked at her dog in Jack’s arms. The dog was panting, but looked like he was smiling. She did need to get the soap off of the dog.

“OK,” Cassie said, leaning into Jack and giving him half a hug.

Janet had walked out with the towels and was staring at the three of them. Jack really loved Cassie. He really seemed to love children. She wondered if Jack would ever get the chance again at having a family again. She smiled at them as they took the dog back into the bathroom.

“Cass, why’d you name the dog Jackson? You could have named him O’Neill,” Jack said, smiling at her. Cassie laughed at him as they washed the dog.

“I don’t know, maybe because Uncle Daniel comes over more than you?” Cassie replied.

Jack’s eyebrows shot up higher and faster than he’s ever felt in his life. Teal’c would have been proud. Now there was something he’d have to ask Daniel about.

They got done washing the dog. 

“OK, now stand back and let him shake first,” Jack said. They both moved back a little bit and let the dog shake. Both of them got a little wet and Cassie was laughing. Cassie’s laughter made Jack laugh. He thought this was going to be a great day.

Jack showed Cassie how best to dry the dog with towels. She was still a little small to be able to dry the dog by herself, but she tried and was proud of her efforts. They dried off Jackson as much as they could. Jack gathered all of the towels up and asked where to put them.

“You can give them to mom,” Cassie said. 

After cleaning up the bathroom, they met Janet in the kitchen. Jack handed Janet the towels, and she put them in the laundry room.

“So, what are your plans today, Cass?” Janet asked. Cassie looked at Jack. 

“Uncle Jack, how about we go hiking in the mountains?” she said with a huge smile on her face.

“I know just the spot,” Jack said, smiling at them both.

They got into Jack’s truck and got all buckled in. Jack put on Cassie’s favorite Dropkick Murphys CD. They sang all the way to the trailhead. It was going to be a great day, indeed.


End file.
